Dead
by Spirit Ella
Summary: She had run far away, forgetting them all. Companion one-shot to Barbiegirl2435's "The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy Part Three" and "Out of the Darkness"... just so you know, Marie is Corinne's mother's name, I read it in the storybook.


_(A/N: This is a companion to both "The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy Part Three" and "Out of the Darkness" by Barbiegirl2435. Hope you like it.)_

Corinne was her little girl, the last memory of her husband that Marie considered as a treasure. When she had left Gascony for going to Paris and become a musketeer, she knew her dream would've come true, because Corinne was unstoppable, and she always followed her father's suggestions, those he had told her when he was still alive.

Her mother perfectly remembered the day Corinne and her three friends had become musketeers, Marie had never seen her daughter so happy like she was that day. When Corinne had broken the hug with her, someone had called her from behind: Marie had noticed it was the King, he had a crown on his head and from how he was dressed, it was obvious that he belonged to a royal family. But what had made Marie curious was the affection in his eyes when he had looked at Corinne, asking her for a "baloon ride"... Marie didn't know what he meant, but Corinne did.

Her daughter's cheeks had become pink, sign that she hadn't imagined a question like that, and she was about to accept that baloon ride, when the Captain of the musketeers had called her and her friends. Corinne had looked at the King confused, knowing that meant posticipating that sort of a "date"... Her daughter and her friends had ridden towards the horizon, their swords on the air...

The next day, her daughter had risked to die. Marie still remembered her reaction when Monsieur Trèville told her that. She had gone to see her during the days Corinne was in her bed, and all the times she did it, she was sleeping.

But her daughter was strong, after two weeks she had begun to work as a musketeer again, braver than ever, she and her three friends were even better than the male musketeers, they never lost a fight... but something had changed in Corinne: her sight wasn't there when her mother talked to her, it was somewhere else; Marie had never dared to ask her why she looked so absent, but she had felt something worried her.

Eighteen years old, then nineteen years old... in two years, Corinne had changed completely. Of course, she was older, but something kept her from being relaxed. And it had been time to ask her why.

_"I'm fine, mom. I'm just a little bit tired... being a musketeer isn't easy, you know..."_

That was what she had answered. And Marie had felt she didn't tell her everything...

The King and her daughter had seemed so close to each other for Marie, like they were connected by a strong feeling. Marie couldn't be happier for both of them, since she knew her daughter deserved a man that could understand her. The King was only one year older than Corinne, and every time he had looked at her, she had blushed and turned away. Marie also loved how he had permitted Corinne to call him with his name instead of "Your Highness": that meant he considered her really important for him.

_"Me, in love with L-" Corinne had paused for a moment "...the King? Come on, mom! It's crazy! How can you think I'm in love with him?"_

_"I'm not against that, if it's true. I'd be happy for both. He seems the right person for you..." her mother had replied_

_"Mom!" Corinne had smiled at her "I'm telling you the truth."_

Probably she had wanted to hide it. Or probably she had told the truth indeed. Marie never had the time to talk about it with her once more. The reason? Corinne had suddenly disappeared, and strangely, the King was missing too. And many months of looking for both had obtained nothing.

_"I'm so sorry, Madame, but your daughter is dead. So is the King. No one had seen them anywhere."_

_"Corinne, my little girl, is... dead?" _Marie couldn't believe it and had felt tears already forming in her eyes when Monsieur Trèville had told her the worst thing she could've ever heard.

The old man had nodded _"Sadly, it's true."_

It couldn't be...

When Monsieur Trèville had left the throne room where he had asked her to see him and Corinne's friends, Marie had fallen on the floor on her knees and had started to cry. Corinne, her daughter, was _dead._ And she hadn't even told her where she would've gone. Not a letter, anything.

She had forgotten them all.

_(I know this is terribly sad, but I just had to write it. __**For Barbiegirl2435:**__ How is it, Lissie?It's depressing, but it's still a gift from your Ceci. I love you and your fanfictions are awesome!)_


End file.
